Conventionally, when a user is applying for an available job position, the user typically visits a website associated with an employer or recruiter, and then manually enters their biographical information (e.g., name, location, education, experience, etc.) into text entry fields on the website, and/or that the user uploads such biographical information (e.g., in the form of a resume) to the website. As another example, if the user is attending a job recruiting fair, the user typically provides a recruiter with a hard copy of their resume. Thus, on the side of the job applicants, the process for applying for jobs remains a time-consuming and labor-intensive process. Moreover, on the side of recruiters and employers, the process of collecting and managing information received in different formats from large numbers of job applicants remains challenging.